bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Spartans Alliance
Spartans Alliance is a group on bungie.net which was founded in 2006 by TOM T 117, he remained in the group until feb '09 when he decided to retire as he felt he no longer had the enthusiasm to continue. It is unknown what the future will bring for the Alliance but with Council elections hoping to start soon and a promising collection of members it will surely be something great and fun for all involved. It is currently a dead group. 2006 Beginnings Members joined the ranks and made the group ever better and interesting and inspiring fun forum games, fan-fics and a council's dick 2007 Building Up Unfortunately, during every success there are always losses - Flamingninja95's computer crashed in March 2007 which unfortunately postponed council elections and Toneless became inactive for reasons unknown an issue still unresolved. Both were council candidates. All in all however the group continued strongly the fun forum games and TOM T 117's fan-fic Halo: The Beginning which is a unique fan-fic covering elements of the Halo universe never before recorded. However the alliance hit a major problem when the groups went down in early April because of bungie.net's new hawtness. Before the hawtness there were at least 20 frequent active members after the hawtness there are only about 5, this means the group began struggling, trying to re-establish greatness. With new things like Psycho's Weekly game reviews by Psycho07 and those who came back immediately after the hawtness. Group Takeover Foiled Thanks to the actions of TOM T 117, SA was not taken over by Simon 5000. This event didn't seem like much, but it was enough for Simon to declare war. War Officially Begins After a week of hating SA, Earths Battlefield officially announced that they wanted to go to war with SA. Tom accepted, furious that EB had already spammed SA's allies. 2008 The War Ends After more than a week of spies, spam, and blacklists, Tom decided to end the war, claiming that was is foolish and immature. Earths Battlefield grudgingly accepted, seeing as they had no chance once SA's major allies joined the war. The peace treaty was signed, and the war ended. The Aftermath Following the war, many great things happened in SA. Spartans Alliance once again gained entrance to Bungie.net's randomly selected top 10 most active groups, XxARKmasterxX and Hunter501 were promoted to Modship for there ongoing loyalty in the war, Tom T scrapped the idea for the Council of Spartans Alliance, and BL4H00G4N4, inspired by SA's great victory, began writing The History of SA. SA has since surpassed the 800 member mark. Spartans Alliance Folklore Dismal Spirit - On the 14th of May, strange things began to occur. Dismal Spirit was lured into the bungie.net server by Disembodied Soul but escaped the inevitable grasp by conducting a group search. He then unfortunately came to rest trapped in Spartans Alliance and claimed he was once a member of the bungie.net online team. But all good things come to an end - Dismal Spirit, who had given himself full control, was no match for Achronos, who joined the group and sorted him out, but he returned even more insane. Past and Current Staff *TOM T 117 - Overlord, Left the group Feb '09 *Dogbert14 - Appointed Overlord *Bornswavia - Second In Command *Hunter501 - Master Spartan Ninja *Phfantasmica (Formally XxARKmasterxX) - Master Spartan Ninja* *L3W15 7 (Formally Blade Of Tom and before that Blade Of Tom T) - Master Spartan Ninja * Category:Bungie Community